The Black Rose
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Finale to The Rose Trilogy! After they ran away, Hitsugaya and Hinamori are forced to return again. Hitsugaya promises to escape with her again some day, but what will our favorite couple be doing until then? Read to find out! Songfic You by Evanescene.


**For the like, 2 fans of this little trilogy out there, I apologize that it took so long. I had so many other things to write and no one really liked these anyway from what I could tell. If you wanna start from the beginning, first its The White Rose, then The Blue Rose, and now finally...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :( Songfic song is You by Evanescence. **

* * *

The Black Rose

"I still can't believe it." Hinamori sighed.

"Me neither." agreed Hitsugaya.

The two of them were alone in the 5th division's office.

About a month ago, the two of them had run away and left Soul Society behind them, having all intentions to never return. But a sudden illness that had come over the lieutenant and the overwhelming hopelessness they had felt had forced them to return. It had been a very long, perilous journey back, retracing their footsteps and having to trudge through the snow and fight off the occasional Hollow that showed up. But somehow, they had made it back in one piece.

Hinamori had been in critical condition in the infirmary for several days until her sickness had died away, and during that time, though he was practically at her bedside every waking moment, Hitsugaya had a lot of explaining and lying to do.

Most were shocked that the two Shinigami had returned, having thought they were killed on the night of the attack on Seireitei. But overall, more of them than not were relieved to have them back. Matsumoto being at the top of that list had been throwing parties in celebration every week since, and since tonight was that night, Hitsugaya was here instead.

He had made up an insane story to the Commander General. Yamamoto did not take runaways lightly or without serious punishment. So the story was that the two of them had been captured and taken prisoner by indescribable creatures. After being knocked out and taken so far away, they killed their enemies and somehow found a way back to Soul Society, but they were lost so the whole process took quite a while, which was why they had been missing for so long. Thus, was the tale Yamamoto and the rest of Seireitei believed anyway. Since the 1st Squad captain had believed Hitsugaya's story, they were not punished, but welcomed back, an odd sort of thing for the old man to do, but Hitsugaya was not complaining.

And now, here they were, a month later, still half regretting that they left and the other half regretting that they had come back. But at the time, they both knew that if they had kept on going that they never would have made it to wherever it was they were trying to go.

Hitsugaya blinked as he attempted to clear his mind of all the past events that had happened not too long ago. He sat on the couch in the office as Hinamori scribbled on a few last papers at her desk. "Come on, Bed-Wetter, its late. Stop with the paperwork and go get some sleep." Hitsugaya yawned.

"Just a minute." The girl told him, finishing up whatever it was she was writing. Her hands were sore and she felt as though she would never be able to hold a writing utensil ever again as long as she lived. He watched her with amusement, intently focused on her work.

At the edge of her desk was a small vase filled with water, and inside were a white rose, which was absent of a single petal, and a frosty blue rose. He smiled.

Finally, when she had finished, she leaned back against her chair with a long sigh. "Will you be sleeping here again tonight, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Matsumoto's drunk night, so yes." He informed her and she giggled softly.

Since the first night his lieutenant had thrown these parties, Hinamori had invited him to stay at her place and he had agreed to take the couch in her office while she slept in her room. And that is what they had been doing ever since, although they did get taunted occasionally simply for sleeping in the same building. Everyone in Seireitei knew they were together, but they were some of the most mature couples yet, having not gone past simple hugs and kisses.

Hinamori walked over to where he sat on the couch and took a seat beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled and did the same.

"Oyasuminasai." Hinamori whispered. That phrase took him back to when he was young, when they lived together and always would tell each other that before bed.

"I love you." He told her as he did every night.

"I love you more."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Just go to bed." Hitsugaya mumbled as he pulled away from her. She hesitated before looking back up into his aqua eyes.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What is it?" He asked. But seeing the gleam in her eyes, he could pretty much guess what she was going to ask.

"Can we go there?"

"Sure."

Though it was dark outside, it was never too late for them to visit their secret world.

_**The words have been drained from this pencil**_

_**Sweet words that I want to give you**_

_**And I can't sleep, I need to tell you**_

_**Good night**_

The moon seemed cold, as it always did, formed, once again, in the shape of a cat's claw.

Not a soul noticed them leave for they were as silent as the breeze itself.

The fields of roses were glazed over and glittered with frost, and though most of the flowers were dead now, a few brave ones attempted to start blooming early.

There were two times of the year when this place looked the most magnificent. The first, would be on a sunny Summer day, when the sky was blue, the grass was green and every shade of red could be seen at first glance. But the second time, was at a time like now, a Winter evening. There was just something…alluring about it all, the way the snow underfoot sparkled in its eerie light, reflecting the stars, the encrusted ice on the broken flowers, the glimmer on the frozen stream…It was just something that captivated easily, and could leave one staring in awe for hours at a time.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori lay down beside one another on the cold ground. The white haired boy used his powers to extract the cold from the small area they were in so they could rest comfortably. This sort of power only really worked at times like these or during a light flurry, otherwise he would have used it during the blizzard instead of creating a barrier.

Hinamori closed her eyes; this was bliss. Simply being alone with him was bliss, but even back in Seireitei when they were alone and had a portion of the 5th division barracks to themselves, she still felt crowded, like simply the fact that there were other people around them ruined their togetherness. But now that they were far away from all of that, she felt absolutely complete. If they were ever to be separated, she knew she would fall apart; that was just the way love worked.

They were silent for a few moments that seemed to drag on for millennia, no sound but the wind, no movement but the light breeze and occasional lonely snowflake. Hitsugaya turned to her and she did the same, her chestnut eyes dancing and gleaming, almost as though they were smiling like her lips. "I love you." He said quietly. Every time the words left his mouth, Hinamori felt blessed.

"Love you more." She repeated.

"Do not."

"Do too."

She was captivated once again by his amazing, aqua eyes. The color was so striking, like a mixture of emerald, jade, cobalt, and sapphire jostled around until they made that blue aqua.

She got lost in his irises, as she did often times, and wondered how long ago it would have been considered too many.

_**When we're together I feel perfect**_

_**When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart**_

_**All you say is sacred to me**_

_**Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away**_

Then, Hitsugaya turned away from her for a second, as though he had remembered something important.

Hinamori quirked an eyebrow as he sat up, but she nonetheless did the same.

When he turned back to face her, his eyes were hard, and his expression was stern, telling her immediately that what he was about to say was a serious matter. She straightened up and prepared herself for the worst.

"Hinamori." his voice only reflected the seriousness his eyes shown.

"What is it, Hitsugaya-kun?" There was a hint of nervousness in her voice from the intensity in his. Slowly, he pulled something from out of his sleeve.

It was a rose, but it was nothing like the red ones that bloomed in lovely crimson in the Spring, and it was nothing like the odd white rose he had given her last season, nor the mysterious blue one she had stumbled across not too long ago. Its petals were dark, coal-onyx colored, a color that must have been darker than black.

Kneeling before her, he reached out and took her hand, placing the flower in the speechless girl's palm.

"Hinamori, I love you." He told her again. "But…please understand, I want to live the rest of my life with you." Hinamori was not sure if her heart had stopped beating altogether, or if it was just pounding so fast it was silent. "Hinamori, when we get older and when we're ready, we'll get out of here, I promise. One day we'll leave, you can count on it. We'll be free. But until then, just stay with me…"

Silence engulfed them both like a giant tidal wave.

"H…Hitsugaya-kun…?" Her voice choked and hitched in her throat, knowing he wanted to say more and wanting more than anything to hear it.

"Hinamori, until that time comes, stay with me…and when we're older…please, _please_… will you marry me?"

It stopped.

Her heart had definitely stopped.

She grasped the black rose tightly in her hands, clutching it as though the firmness of her grip would help ensure her answer.

"Yes." Never before had she been surer about anything else.

Then the tears began to fall in cascades. "Yes, Hitsugaya-kun…_yes_…" She burst into tears of absolute joy and collapsed in his arms.

He hugged her and let his own joyful tears fall as well, having forgotten the last time he had cried or been so happy.

No.

He had _never _been happier.

_**As we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me**_

"_**Amy, marry me, promise you'll stay with me"**_

_**Oh you don't have to ask me!**_

_**You know you're all that I live for**_

Once the two finally pulled apart, Hinamori remembered her third rose.

She gazed down at it with tears still fresh in her eyes and staining her cheeks. She gingerly ran her fingers over the delicate flower. Its petals almost felt of leather, but were smoother, and the stem was rugged but still somehow just as smooth. At first she thought that it must be fake, but the enticing aroma emitting from it told her otherwise. "I can't believe it." She smiled up at him. "You did it again, Hitsugaya-kun." She sniffed. "But how?"

"I must just have a knack for finding oddly colored roses." He shrugged and she laughed.

She felt like she could laugh forever at the moment. There was a feeling inside of her that just made her unexplainably happy, and she feared she may never get the smile off of her face. _Is this what it feels like after being proposed to by the one you truly love?_ She wondered.

She remembered all the things she had gone through to get this far. All the times she had wanted to say something to him but was too shy, all the perfect opportunities she had let pass her by…

For some reason, she had always felt that he was too good for her and that she could never measure up, doomed to forever follow in his footsteps and walk in his shadow, never building up enough courage to speak.

But now they were eternally bound. He had told her many times that she shined like a star, and now he was her sky, always there, always together, even if they were far apart, or unseen.

Somehow he must have read her mind, for he leaned forward and graced her lips with a passionate kiss like none before.

And right then, Hinamori could not think of a better way to describe Heaven.

_**You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you**_

_**Somehow I'll show you, that you are my night sky**_

_**I've always been right behind you**_

_**Now I'll always be right beside you**_

As the two friends lay in the thin layer of snow together, Hinamori began to feel more tears coming on and she did not know why.

For some reason, she remembered all the past events that she had been through with him, mainly her captain's betrayal.

"Hinamori?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Before she knew it, she was spilling out everything she had ever wanted to say to him. It was as if her heart had been released from some binding chains and was now letting all of the locked-up emotions pour out like a torrent. She told him of how she could not sleep at night ever since the time she raised her sword against him. She apologized for not believing him, though she had already done so, many, many times before. She just let everything she ever wanted to say come out here and now.

When she had finally finished, she knew that the only reason the tears had stopped was because there were no more left in her body.

The aqua eyed boy reached over and hugged her again until she finally went silent. He petted her head and slowly untied her bun, letting the blue cloth fall to the ground. Running his fingers through her silky tresses, he murmured her name over and over again. Then she looked up at him, watery chestnut eyes still sparkling with affection and he returned the gaze fondly.

"Shiro-chan…I love you." She choked out.

"I love you more."

"Do not."

"Do to."He smirked. They laughed together before embracing once more.

"I'll never leave you." Hinamori promised.

"Me neither." He vowed.

The breeze flowed past them lightly, carrying that cool, familiar scent of snow on it as well as the warm guarantee of Spring.

As it flew past the two friends, a single white petal soared by, before vanishing over the horizon and melting into the moon.

_**So many nights I cry myself to sleep**_

_**Now when you love me I love myself**_

_**I never thought I would say this**_

**_I never thought of leaving You._**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And thus is the conclusion of The Rose Trilogy. Well? Did you like it? You really gotta read them all in a row to understand everything. I think this may have been my first marraige fic between them! And about the last line of the song, it's supposed to say "I never thought that I'd leave you" but I altered it to make it fit, and not depressing okay? Don't burn me with flames plzkaythnx.**

**I enjoyed writing this Trilogy for you few fans who liked it out there. There will be many more in the future so until next time ~*HitsuHina4ever!!!*~**

**Please, please review!!**


End file.
